


She's got Control Issues

by evilynne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilynne/pseuds/evilynne





	She's got Control Issues

She's got Control Issues

 

The zombies staggered closer, their bony hands grasped at Anita. She studied her opponents; bit her lower lip in concentration. Finally, she bolted between them. She drew her long knife on the run, beheaded one, then the other with her back swing. 

“Take that deadheads!” she yelled, fist pumping in triumph.

Another zombie approached from behind. He caught her unaware. Yellowed teeth tore into skin and flesh, she flailed, then fell. 

Animated blood splattered across the television screen along with the words, ‘You Are Dead.’

"I hate this game!” she screamed and threw the PlayStation controller onto the couch beside her.


End file.
